criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Stanley Spark
Stanley Spark was a suspect during the murder investigations of chess player Casper Rove in Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past), Luddite Arnold Nottingham in Electrical Hazard (Case #17 of Mysteries of the Past) and inventor Celine Georges in The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Stanley was a 28-year-old inventor who made the "Fantastic Suit". He had short dark red hair and a pencil mustache. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a light green cravat and a brown and gold vest which had a pocket watch in the left front pocket. Apart from that, he had a mole above his left eyebrow. As per his first appearance, Stanley drank espresso, knew physics and had hearing loss. In his second appearance, Stanley replaced his green cravat and brown and gold vest with a yellow tie and red vest, respectively. He was also discovered to be right-handed, ride a bone-shaker and use eyedrops. In his third appearance, he donned a black tuxedo jacket over a white buttoned shirt with a black bow tie and a red rose in his left chest pocket. Furthermore, he admitted to eating cotton candy, riding hot air balloons and using chloral hydrate. Events of Criminal Case Checkmate Stanley became a suspect after the player and Isaac found the message he sent to the victim saying he would lose either way. Though he said it sad for a young life to be gone so early, he said human chess players would be obsolete one day. And that was because he felt machines were the way forward for such things like chess. Though Isaac disagreed on that fact, Stanley felt humans were capable of much better things than chess, especially with the help of machines. He felt that there was no way Casper would beat the Chessmaton, and even if he beat it would eventually happen one day, hence why he wrote the victim that note. Stanley was spoken to again regarding a ledger stating he canceled his bet against the victim at the last minute. He did not bother to hide he had money on the Chessmaton, but said he later decided to cancel that bet. The reason being he overheard the victim may have had an unfair advantage over the Chessmaton, hence why Stanley decided to cancel the bet. When asked if he made Casper pay for his unfair advantage, Stanley said he did not do anything of that nature, he simply canceled the bet and moved on. Stanley was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Bron Sklar for Casper's murder. Later on, it was shown that Stanley was working on a "Fantastical Suit" for the World Exhibition. Electrical Hazard Stanley became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found a poster of him offering a reward to anyone with information on the recently discovered saboteur. He was glad to hear of Arnold's murder, hoping he was the saboteur responsible. Maddie thought he seemed unusually happy and wondered what he would do if he thought Arnold was the saboteur, but Stanley insisted he was not responsible for the murder. Stanley was spoken to again about a protest sign made by the victim accusing Stanley of employee abuse. He just said the victim was trying to slander his good name, and that he would never actually mistreat his workers, considering they are working on his Exo-Suit. When suggested he killed him before he wrecked his 'precious suit', Stanley said he would not waste electricity on 'slanderous protestors'. Stanley was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Susie Nottingham for Arnold's murder. But he was spoken to again by the player and Justin Lawson about possible allegations that he was the saboteur, considering his invention was in the lead. He said he was not the saboteur, he was trying to catch them, and he would never stoop to sabotaging everyone else just so he could win. He told them he would win the contest, and would win it fair and square. The Higher You Rise Stanley became a suspect again after the player and Isaac found his fingerprints on binoculars found on the crime scene. He was shocked to hear of Celine's death, but when informed of his implication at the crime scene, he was shocked to hear he was being accused of murder on top of sabotage. Despite that, he said he did not need to commit murder in order to win, saying his Exo-Suit was better than anything Celine could make. Stanley was spoken to again about a rose he sent to the victim, with an invitation saying to meet him at the tower. He explained he and Celine had no romantic interest in each other, they were just meeting and the rose was just a touch of class. When asked how Celine had interpreted it, Stanley said he did not care how, because despite their mutual interests they were still rivals in the competition. Stanley was found innocent after the team incarcerated Eleanor Halsted for Celine's murder and sabotaging the inventions. However, Eleanor stated at her trail that Stanley paid her to sabotage the inventions. Isaac and the player confronted Stanley at the awards ceremony, where Leopold Rochester was handing him the victory. He confirmed it, but before they could arrest him, Stanley ran off with Leopold as a hostage. The player and Charlie managed to find Leopold, who said Stanley was at the top of the tower. While looking for him, they found plans for Stanley's Exo-Suit, with a strange purple stain on it. After collecting it, Charlie and Viola analyzed it, and determined it to be coolant; and considering the suit can supposedly fly according to the plans, Charlie was worried Stanley could plummet to his death. With that in mind, Charlie and the player confronted Stanley atop the Exhibition Tower, as he was preparing to fly off. They tried to warn him about the leaking coolant, but Stanley believed they were trying to fool him, and was not prepared to walk away in handcuffs. Before they could stop him, Stanley flew into the sky, but shortly afterward his suit malfunctioned and sent him careening towards the ground, By the time they made it to the ground, Stanley was lying there in his Exo-Suit, dead. Trivia *Stanley is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in three cases. **He is one of the only characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in Mysteries of the Past. *Stanley is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game *Stanley is based on Tony Stark (Iron Man): **His corporation, "Spark Industries", is a parody of Stark Industries, a fictional company owned and run by Stark. **Stanley's exosuit is a reference to Iron Man's powered armor suit. **Both last names are similar, ending with "ark". *In Stanley's second mugshot, he is wearing the outfit he wore in Checkmate instead of Electrical Hazard. Case appearances *Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past) *Electrical Hazard (Case #17 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past) *Sinners and Saints (Case #19 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery SSparkAppMOTP.png|Stanley, as he appeared in Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past). SSparkApp2MOTP.png|Stanley, as he appeared in Electrical Hazard (Case #17 of Mysteries of the Past). SSparkAp3MOTP.png|Stanley, as he appeared in The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past). SSparkDeadMOTP.png|Stanley's body. OG_SUS_414_603.jpg OG_SUS_417_603.jpg OG_SUS_418_603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects